Nakamatachi
by Ichida Masami
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil. karena memang mereka bertetangga. entah mengapa Sakura merasa seperti ada perasaan yang lain terhadap Sasuke.


******Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

...

**ICHIDA MASAMI "Nakamatachi"**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Uchiha Sasuke. Tetanggaku alias teman kecilku. Kami memang bersahabat baik. Setiap pagi dia menjemputku pergi ke sekolah. Sepulang sekolah dia biasa mengajakku bermain –bukan bermain sih, menonton- futsal. Dia memang pemain futsal. Tidak heran jika banyak gadis membicarakannya. Bisa dibilang dia itu PERFECT. Ganteng? Iya. Baik? Jelas. Sukamenolongrajinsholatrajinngajiorangtuadihormati –lho?- jago futsal lagi. Pokoknya P.E.R.F.E.C.T.

Aku Sakura. Sahabatnya Sasuke. Seperti yang udah aku bilang tadi, Sasuke itu baik. Dia baik sama semua orang. Bahkan aku yang sahabatnya aja diperlakukan sama kayak yang lain. Yaa... kadang aku jealous juga sih. Belum lagi kalo cewekcewekcentil itu ngoment-ngoment status nya sasuke. _Ihhh kuker abiiisss deehh_... ,

Bukan Cuma itu. sering juga cewekcewekcentil itu nyari informasi tentang sasuke. Aku bisa diuber-uber kemana-mana. Apalagi yang nge-fans sasuke itu kebanyakan adik kelas. Jadi, kalo istirahat atau pulang sekolah, adik-adik kelas, pada ngantri didepanku buat tanya-tanya tentang sasuke.

**...**

_**#Flashback**_

"Sakura-senpai... Sakura-senpai..."

Ihh siapa sih panggil-panggil! Sok kenal lagi! Walaupun udah sering tapi tetep aja risih. _Huuhh._

"Apa?"

"Sakura-senpai... makanan favorit Sasuke-senpai apa yaa?" tanya gadis imut dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Bakso" aku jawab sekenanya. Orang Sasuke sukanya martabak telor_. Ihhh_... lagian bakso juga enak sih, ahh jadi laper...

_Eh? _Adik kelas tadi ilang. Malah yang ada Sasuke. Mencurigakan.

"Sasuke-senpai, ini ada bakso makanan kesukaan senpai" adik kelas yang tadi dengan bangga ngasihin mangkok isi bakso ke Sasuke. Aku cuma mlongo. O.o

"Oh, iya. Makasih yaa" jawab Sasuke menerima mangkok bakso dari adik kelas itu. Nani are? Sasuke? _Ohmygodckck._ Tuh kan sudah kubilang, Sasuke itu baik. Sampai-sampai aku ngiler liat bakso ditangannya –iyyaakss- yaahh... begitulah Sasuke, sahabatku. Baik kan? Baik dong.

_**#Flashback**__**END**_

**...**

"Sasuke-kun..."

Dari tadi aku panggil kok nggak nengok-nengok sih! Dia denger nggak yaa?

"Ada apa Sakura?" jawabnya sambil menengok ke arahku. Yang dalam sekejab membuat wajahku memerah. _Ohmygod_. Jadi lupa mau ngomong apa.

"Eh, engg... itu... Sasuke... adik kelas-"

"Udah. Aku nggak mau denger cerita adik kelas atau sebangsanya dulu"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kan sekarang aku bersama Sakura. Jadi cerita tentang Sakura saja." Dia mengatakan kalimat itu sambil tersenyum. Menatapku.

_#Speechless_. Sasuke. Sahabatku. Iya. Dia sahabatku.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik tanganku. Kami yang tadinya duduk taman depan rumah Sasuke, sekarang sudah ada di jembatan dekat sekolah. Jembatan itu yang dulu sering kami datangi. Diatas jembatan ini kami biasa mencurahkan perasaan. Melempar kerikil jauh-jauhan. Menangis. Tertawa. Dan sekarang. Malam ini. Sasuke mengajakku kesini. Ada apa?

"Sakura" dia memanggilku, nada bicaranya sendu.

"Ya?"

"Kau tau. Kadang aku terlalu letih untuk menjadi baik"

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Kau tau. Awalnya aku hanya baik padamu?"

"..."

"Kau tau? Kenapa aku mencoba baik kepada semua orang?"

"Kanapa?"

"Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menunjukkan kesedihanku selain kepada sakura"

"Sasu-"

"Dan kau tau. Begitu sakit, jika kita bertemu dan yang kau ceritakan hanya tentang mereka, adik kelas dan semacamnya"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Maaf. Itu semua karena aku terlalu menyayangi Sakura. Aku tak ingin Sakura berubah. Aku ingin Sakura tetap menjadi Sakura yang hanya milikku."

"..."

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Semua yang Sasuke katakan. Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Sakura..." dia memegang bahuku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatapku.

"Berjanjilah kau tetap seperti ini! Menjadi Sakura yang seperti ini! Menjadi Sakura sahabatku!"

Sasuke. Dia berkata dengan tegas. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia memelukku. Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatku.

...

Owari~`~

.

.

**A.N : haaaaaayy~~**

**Author BAKA lagi kangen sohib Author curcol :3**

**Fic ini untuk meluapkan ke-kangen-an Author~~**

**Amano-kun~~ Koishi dayo!**

**WANTED! AMANO FUSASTU. Ciri-ciri : pemain futsal. Gendut. Hidungnya pesek. #hwahaaadilempargentong. **

**kalo ada yang liat Amano-kun tolong lapor ke Author yaa...! ^^**

**Rifiyuuuwwww...**

**ICHIDArigato gozaiMASAMI ^^**


End file.
